Miia's Mother
Miia's Mother is a Lamia, and the mother of Miia.Chapter 27 She is also the leader of Miia's Lamia tribe.Chapter 60 Appearance Physically, aside from sporting a different hairstyle, having 3 scales on her cheeks instead of 2, and being slightly more well-endowed, Miia's mother is virtually identical to her daughter in every way. Her youthful appearance shocked Kimihito, finding it difficult to believe she was old enough to be the mother of a young adult. Like Miia, she has long, red hair and golden eyes. Her outfit is a traditional lamia wardrobe and thus is highly revealing, a point that embarrassed Miia. She also wears D-shaped hairclips like Miia. Personality Miia's mother, is very cheerful and energetic but also quite lecherous, lascivious, conniving and arrogant (even by her daughter's standards). Upon meeting Kimihito, she uses a handshake as an opportunity to force his hand on her breast while using her other hand to grope his crotch. Due to being raised on lamia traditions, Miia's mother is very single-minded and aggressive in pursuit of potential mates even by her daughter's standards. This is clearly demonstrated in her introductory chapter when she tries to kidnap Kimihito against his will and even rape him on more than one occasion. By her own admission, she views a mate's consent as an added bonus rather than a prerequisite to sexual intercourse. Even after her tribe was given a very strict warning of serious repercussions if they continued raping any more people, Miia's mother still set off on her lustful endeavors. This shows her complete disregard to the law, and her apparent lack of fear of suffering the consequences. Despite her vain, manipulative personality and warped sexual morals, Miia's mother is nevertheless a loving and supportive parent who takes great pride in her daughter as an individual. Upon witnessing firsthand the extent of Kimihito's loyalty and compassion towards Miia, she changes her mind about making Kimihito a "tribe husband" because she recognizes how precious he is to her child. It is also hinted that she may be interested in Kimihito as a lover. Similarly, in an omake, she is understandably disturbed when Papi's mother nonchalantly admits that Papi may be another harpy's daughter because she and other harpies regularly get their children mixed up due to their identical appearances. Skills and Traits *'Lamia Physiology' **'Cold-Blooded': As she is part snake Miia's mother is poikilothermic and her body temperature will change based on the environment she is in. When in cold temperatures her metabolism will slow down and force her into hibernation. **'Pit Vision': Like many lamias, Miia's mother possess a facial pit organ. This sensory organ allows her to see infrared, and thus see heat trails left by others. This ability has made her very competent at tracking and capturing other people. **'Tail Tip': The tip of a lamia's tail is an extremely sensitive erogenous zone. **'Shedding': Lamia will shed their skin once in awhile, just like regular snakes. Interestingly, Lamias find being seen skin shedding to be more embarrassing than being seen naked, much like most snakes finding some place private to shed, and will lash out if someone attempts to handle them, though that's mainly because when snake shed, their eyesight becomes temporarily compromised. **'Hair': A lamia's hair and scale colour seem to correspond to each other (green scales with green hair, pink scales with pink hair, etc). **'Tongue': As an evolutionary fall-back to their snake-origins, a Lamia's tongue is very long in length and has a naturally "forked" tip. Like a snake, the tip of a Lamia's tongue possesses the Jacobson's organ, a sensory organ that allows a Lamia to detect smells in the air. ***This tongue is also prehensile to a degree, just like a human's; and like snakes, lamia may stick out their tongues as a result of delicious smells in the air. **'Taste Buds': As carnivores, lamia have twenty times less the number of taste buds as omnivores (e.g. humans), while omnivores generally have half as many taste buds as herbivores (e.g. Centaurs). *'Toxicology': Miia's mother knows how to create and use a variety of different poisons, neurotoxins, and aphrodisiacs. She knows how to make substances that will affect many different species and is familiar with a number of delivery systems. She is an expert at manipulating others and can easily convince others to ingest her poisons without their knowledge. It should be noted that her skills are not entirely foolproof as her aphrodisiacs require the target to be an unwilling participant. Plot Miia's mother is introduced when she sent a letter to Miia, informing her that she would be coming to visit her and her host family. When she arrived she quickly introduced herself to Kimihito she quickly made her personality known when she turned a handshake into mutual groping. After meeting Kimihito and the other girls living in the Kurusu house she offered them a some lamia tea. However this proved to be a trap as the tea was laced with sedatives, leaving everyone except her, Miia, and Kimihito paralyzed. With her daughter's rivals out of the way she declared her intention to have Kimihito marry Miia and make him become their village's communal husband. However, Miia was against the plan and escaped with Kimihito by throwing Suu at her. After escaping Suu, Miia's mother managed to catch up to Miia and Kimihito and grabbed the young man with the intention of having Miia sexually assault him. Miia however sprayed her with a cold spray, which stunned her temporarily. After she recovered from the spray she found that Miia and Kimihito had run off again. This did not seem to be a problem for her as she tracked them by their body heat via her pit vision. She tracked Miia and Kimihito to a warehouse were she use a special incense to force Kimihito to have sex with Miia. This proved to be ineffective as the incense required that person to hate lamias, something Kimihito did not. Miia finally stood up to her mother and stated she wanted Kimihito to herself and not give him to the tribe. While she was touched by how much her daughter was in love, she still tried to make a sexual advance on Kimihito herself. She was stopped only once she noticed how cold it was and realized that she had been lured into a refrigerated storage unit. Because of her poikilothermia, her body forced her into a hibernation, along with Miia. As she was unconscious, Kimihito was forced to drag her and her daughter to a public bath, so they could be warmed. In the baths she had a discussion with Miia that she could keep Kimihito and that their tribe would find another male. The two lamias reconciled and she encouraged her daughter to go after Kimihito. Later that night Miia would catch her sneaking into Kimihito's room. She admitted that she's started to want him herself. The ensuing argument woke up a hungover Rachnera, who tied both of them up in the hallway. As a form of well-earned punishment for both mother and daughter, Rachnera put a sign on each of the lamias with Miia's mother's stating that "I'm way too old to be sneaking into rooms for sex" and for her daughter "I tried to take darling for myself in the night". Zoological Classification The are a reptilian liminal race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. A mono-gendered (female) demi-human race, Lamias are predatory carnivores that form tribal villages on the outskirts of desert oasis, their serpentine tails are powerful enough to bend steel. Trivia * Since Lamia tribes tend to mate with one or two men during their traditional orgies, Miia's mother most likely has many half-sisters in their tribe, as well as aunts and cousins. * According to her, Miia's father ran off after the orgy was finished. *Like Papi's and Centorea's mothers her name has not been revealed. *She has a pet named "Doku-chan". Chapter 61 *While butting into a conversation with Miia's Friends over what kind of boyfriend they would like, Miia's Mother admits that she loves younger men. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Parents